Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfCM/Stacy54
Stacy54 (0%) * Cutting to the chase here, you simply do not have the qualities I look in for a Chat Moderator on this wiki. You also are not listed on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Discord, so therefore I cannot see why you are even applying for this position in the first place if you have not once appeared on the Discord chat. (The Wikia Chat is currently dead/inactive.). Lastly, you do not have AP rights as of this time, so I would advise getting those first. [[User:AkioTheOne|''~ Akio]] * Hi. Although you have been on the wiki for some time now, you lack qualities of a chat moderator as Akio said. For one, you aren't active on our Discord channel, where we frequently chat. Also, you have been quite immature and bossy with "name" retirements lately. This has been annoying users and it does not help your cause. Please work on these two things and request again at a later time. Thank you! Money Hurricane (talk) 02:52, December 15, 2017 (UTC) * Like others have said, we usually chat in Discord. Appearing on the dead Wikia chat once or twice does not count as "active in chat." Discord is our main chat room and I have not seen you there once. Also, like MH said, you seem to be bossing users like Farm River around about retirement names. You have also been blocked in the past for immaturity and editing pages without permission. Sorry, but I have to Oppose this request. [[User:Bobnekaro|~ Bobnekaro]] • Page • Wall • ' Happy Holidays! ' 02:58, December 15, 2017 (UTC) * I'm sorry, Stacy, but you lack the qualities we seek in a chat moderator or any staff member for that matter. You are not listed on our Discord channel as the bureaucrats have said above, and you also do not have autopatrolled rights. I cannot support this request until you become active in chat an receive autopatrolled rights. -Cooper7579, 10:51 December 14 (EST). * You've been on the wiki for quite some time, you're not active in chat. We have seen you on the wiki chat quite a few times, but not on the wiki Discord server, where most users hang out. The requirements at the beginning of this page state that "you must be an active user on chat, no exception(s) to this condition.", and you end up failing that requirement (although "active user on chat" is something quite vague). However, you've been blocked in the past for immaturity and for editing pages without permission, like Bobnekaro stated above. Plus, some users have a concern with your obsession with Farm's seasons to the point where you're being "bossy" with name retirements, like Money Hurricane stated above as well. Plus, you're not an autopatroller. I would suggest you work on improving your behavior, wait until you receive autopatroller rights, then reapply once you feel you have improved on those issues listed above. Good luck. ?? 'StrawberryMaster''' ?? Talk | | 11:48, 15 Dec 2017 ? * You're not active on chat as you claim you are. We're not very active on the wiki chat, but we are on the discord. You can also act immature at times, so if you want CM you should probably work your way to AP and continue from there. Good luck - Garfield